Contre nature
by Eridine
Summary: M Ch4 / Après avoir prêté un tee-shirt à Derek, Stiles se mit à rêvasser du loup-garou. Se permettra-t-il de voir qu'au-delà de ses imaginations, une étrange attirance se profilait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Série****:** Teen wolf

**Pairing:** Derek / Stiles

**Rating :** T _pour le moment._

Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

**Note :** Merci à Cassiewrigth de m'avoir fait découvrir la série !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong>

Après avoir prêté un tee-shirt à Derek, Stiles se mit à rêvasser du loup-garou. Se permettra-t-il de voir qu'au-delà de ses imaginations, une étrange attirance se profilait ?

**Spoiler saison 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Contre<strong>** nature**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

Depuis que Stiles l'avait vu torse nu, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Allongé sur son lit, les paupières closes, il se souvint avoir osé lui donner un coup sur l'épaule, bon c'était seulement pour apaiser cette tension presque terrorisante dû par la seule présence du loup-garou… Et ce regard perçant qu'il avait reçu à ce geste… Stiles en tremblait encore mais, il ignorait comment déchiffrer cette émotion parce que, loin de lui cette idée qu'il puisse être attiré par cet homme, il n'avait aucune intention d'approfondir leur amitié inexistante.

Cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Danny, gay de son état, n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de son '' _cousin Miguel_ '', il avait imaginé l'étrangler sur place ! Mais, à ce moment, il devait absolument retracer le SMS et puis, Stiles en voulait à son camarade de classe. D'une part parce que ce dernier ne lui avait pas répondu, à savoir s'il aurait plu au gay mais surtout, son ami n'avait d'yeux seulement que pour Derek !

Danny aurait presque pu se jeter sur lui mais non, il était resté figé sur sa chaise et le dévorait de son regard. Stiles n'aimait pas du tout cela… pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il était normal pour Danny de le trouver à son goût, après tout, oui, Derek était bien bâti.

_Trop bien d'ailleurs, se disait-il..._

Le jeune homme soupira en se tournant sur le tee-shirt rayé qu'avait essayé le loup-garou et, en le reniflant, il pouvait aisément sentir l'odeur qu'avait laissé traîner Derek sur ce bout de tissu. Il imaginait très bien ce dernier en train de lui faire un strip-tease… Des images interdites mais, ô combien fabuleuses, le jeune homme aurait bien voulu qu'elle soit réelle... seulement imaginaire... Il secoua vivement la tête en se disant que ce n'était pas bien, il n'était pas du tout mais, alors pas du tout attiré par cet homme.

_Mon dieu quel parfum ! pensa-t-il en ramenant à nouveau le tee-shirt à son nez._

― Est-ce que je plais au garçon ? s'interrogea-t-il encore une fois de plus à voix haute.

Un grognement le sortit subitement de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter et, en relevant subitement son visage, il découvrit l'objet de toutes ses attentions devant lui :

― Dé… Derek ? Que… que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Chez moi… enfin dans ma chambre… et au … beau milieu de la nuit ! bredouilla-t-il en se mettant debout pour garder ses palpitations au calme.

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce, rendant encore plus nerveux le plus jeune. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en direction de l'opportun et, en tentant un contact oculaire complétement raté, il baissa rapidement la tête. Stiles attrapa un paquet de chips qui trainait sur son bureau et se mit à les manger audacieusement, ainsi, il n'avait plus à déblatérer contre des bêtises qui pourraient sortir inévitablement de sa bouche. Ils se contentèrent de se fixer de loin puis, enfin, avec soulagement Derek brisa cette atmosphère lourde de tension :

― Je te rends ton tee-shirt que tu m'as prêté, lui dit-il d'une voix détachée.

Stiles le détailla assez vite et ne put s'empêcher de dessiner de ses yeux, à la lueur des rayons de la lune, le contour du visage sérieux qui lui faisait face. Une barbe naissante le rendait encore plus séduisant. Le savait-il ? L'adolescent prit rapidement le tee-shirt et durant un court instant leurs doigts se frôlèrent le faisant rougir, mais heureux de l'obscurité, il espéra que son interlocuteur n'y vit que du feu. En tentant de garder son calme, au fond de lui, une déception s'insinua en lui.

.

.

Derek tournait en rond chez lui tout en tenant le tee-shirt de Stiles entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce simple mortel qui soit, pouvait s'immiscer dans sa tête. Il émanait de ce jeune homme quelque chose dont il ne comprenait pas sa soudaine envie de mieux le connaître. Derek était toujours quelqu'un de froid et de distant, ne permettant pas à qui conque de s'approcher de lui. Il souhaitait vivre en solitaire et comptait bien le conserver ainsi.

Puis, en réfléchissant un peu plus, Stiles était un garçon loyal, du fait qu'il accourait toujours auprès de Scott au moindre problème. Stiles disait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête mais, la plupart du temps, ses idées étaient assez constructives. Bon, il était certain qu'il parlait souvent pour ne rien dire et ce fut la seule chose à laquelle Derek pouvait lui reprocher.

Le jeune Hale admit que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien et, que Scott avait de la chance de le compter parmi ses amis. Mais, qu'en était-il de lui ? Leur première rencontre ne fut pas des plus remarquables, voire même antipathique. Il avait toujours été seul et à présent qu'il y avait un autre loup-garou dans les parages et, il se devait, à cette époque-là, de le former pour traquer l'Alpha.

Cependant, il dut s'avouer que Stiles avait été un bon entraîneur pour Scott. Malgré la nouvelle condition de son meilleur ami, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. À sa grande surprise, il était même plus attentif, voire plus à son écoute. Stiles l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait en l'abreuvant de tout ce qu'il trouvait sur internet, bien que son ami ne voyait qu'Allison... c'était d'un lamentable...

Derek grogna en se disant que Scott ne savait pas reconnaître les valeurs de son ami. Il était toujours obnubilé par cette jeune Argent et ne voyait pas tout le mal que se donnait Stiles pour le soulager de son poids. Surtout, Derek n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont le nouveau jeune loup-garou le traitait.

Las de ses perpétuelles questions, il s'assit sur le bas des escaliers et continua à contempler ce bout de tissu. Le jeune Hale ne voulait plus ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté la première fois... À ce douloureux souvenir, il jeta violemment le tee-shirt par terre et posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes et, se mit à hurler… ou plutôt à grogner.

Un hurlement rempli de tristesse et de souffrance. À cause d'une seule erreur, il avait tout perdu… et sa poitrine se comprima encore plus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se résolut à rendre l'objet de la personne qui prenait possession de son âme. Derek ne devait pas céder, il ne pouvait continuer en ce sens.

Quand il arriva devant la maison de Stiles, il put y pénétrer sans problèmes et constata l'absence du policier. Face à la porte de la chambre de l'occupant, il l'ouvrit en entrant sans faire de bruit. Devant ses yeux, il distingua le corps de Stiles allongé sur le lit. Il entendait facilement ses battements de cœur et, en fermant un instant ses paupières, il les écouta avec un peu de concentrations. Il s'abandonna aux rythmes de ses palpitations… telle une mélodie qui le berçait… et, le cœur battant, il ouvrit son regard brillant lorsqu'il entendit Stiles :

― Est-ce que je plais au garçon ?

_Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? se demandait-il._

Derek grogna pour le prévenir de sa présence et il discerna le changement de comportement du cœur de Stiles qui s'affola. Il le détailla rapidement des pieds à la tête, en tenue d'un simple pyjama dont il aurait pu imaginer les formes cachées sous ce tissu.

Prestement, il vit Stiles prendre un paquet de chips et, en agissant ainsi, Derek comprit qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Prenant son courage, il lui tendit son tee-shirt et repartit sans un mot de plus. Pourtant Derek avait ressenti la chaleur du plus jeune s'élever dans la pièce et leur simple contact des doigts l'avait fait tressaillir.

Sans un regard sur la maison qu'il venait de quitter, il savait que c'était le meilleur choix.

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contre**** nature**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : préparer le terrain<strong>

.

Une petite semaine déjà que Derek lui avait rendu son tee-shirt, une simple semaine où il ne l'avait pas recroisé… une putain d'atroce semaine loin de son regard. Stiles ne cessait de penser à lui, de l'imaginer encore au milieu de sa chambre l'un en face de l'autre.

Assis sur sa chaise en classe, les paupières closes, il revoyait encore son regard perçant… Un regard étrange et brillant car, dans le sien, Stiles aurait pu y lire son âme. Il n'y avait pas de colère, ni peine… il aurait presque pu y lire une certaine tendresse. En soupirant, à travers ses yeux, il espérait devenir quelqu'un d'important, l'était-il ? En ouvrant son regard, il se disait qu'il commençait à apprécier ses grognements qui lui manquaient… Oui, même ses menaces qui le faisaient sursauter lui manquaient.

Quand la sonnerie sonna la fin des cours, Scott partit avec Allison tandis qu'il avait décidé de parler avec son père de ses sentiments pour Derek. Bien que ce dernier soit devenu maintenant le nouvel alpha, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, le jeune Hale ne venait plus le voir. Depuis cette fin, Stiles avait l'impression d'être jeté comme une vieille chaussette.

Adossé à la place de conducteur, il revoyait encore Derek étendu au sol de l'hôpital. A cette pensée, une boule se noua à sa gorge car, il se souvint de cette terrifiante peur qui l'avait saisi. Derek était là, il était venu pour le protéger… mais, était-ce vraiment pour lui ? Car après tout il traquait l'alpha ? Et, pourtant, il était bien à ses côtés lui demandant de fuir…

Des souvenirs, il en avait plein la tête mais, chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il savait pertinemment que Derek ne venait pas forcément pour lui. Cependant, combien de fois s'était-il présenté à lui pour réclamer son aide ? Comme la fois où il s'était pris une balle dans le bras… A ce souvenir, son corps tressaillit. Se rappelant qu'il lui avait demandé de lui couper carrément le bras… Cela lui arracha un son de dégout de sa gorge.

Stiles soupira parce qu'irrémédiablement, il n'était qu'un simple lycéen comme tout le monde et Derek... un loup-garou qui n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il n'était qu'un simple mortel qui tentait d'aider son ami, Scott, d'assimiler les foutus règles de loups garous et de survivre parmi eux... enfin, de comprendre son nouveau départ en tant que tel. En y réfléchissant son meilleur ami s'éloignait aussi de lui… Tout cela lui sembla si lamentable… sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens… Oui, lui, il n'avait aucun point de départ...

Stiles passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts puis, dépité, il se sentit bien seul d'un coup. Derek l'était-il aussi ? Il devait réagir sinon Derek lui échapperait et cela il ne pouvait se l'admettre. Lydia dont il était amoureux autrefois, lui avait glissé entre les doigts parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire le pas mais, pour le jeune Hale, il le ferait. Empoignant son volant avec confiance, Stiles était décidé, quitte à se prendre un râteau, il avait fait son choix.

.

.

Stiles discuta une bonne partie de la soirée avec son père. Il lui avoua d'emblée son penchant pour les hommes et cela ne fut en aucun cas une révélation, apparemment ce dernier s'en était déjà aperçu.

― A force de demander à qui conque veut l'entendre '' _est-ce que je plais au garçon_ '' tu sais fiston… je n'ai rien contre mais, tu aurais pu m'en parler avant… lui répondit son père en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Devant le visage figé de son fils, ce dernier ajouta en tapotant une de ses épaules :

― Ça me manque nos petites conversations… cette année, on s'est à peine vu…

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Stiles qui n'avait encore rien répondu, savait combien sa mère lui manquait et qu'il ne restait que lui… Sa seule famille était son père et c'était une des raisons qui le poussait à se confier. Stiles savait qu'en lui annonçant cette nouvelle, cela sonnerait plutôt comme une catastrophe pour son père mais, il voulait être honnête avec lui. Alors, en prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa lui révéler celui qui lui avait pris son cœur :

― Voilà, je suis attiré par… dit-il en déglutissant face à un regard brillant, Derek Hale.

Le morceau était tombé et, en fermant les yeux, il attendit la réponse de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, en ne voyant rien arrivé, il ouvrit doucement son regard et le policier, assis sur une chaise, sembla plutôt peiné que rempli de colère.

― Papa ? murmura Stiles inquiet par sa réaction complétement à l'opposer de ce qu'il attendait.

Ce dernier le fixa et lui répondit :

― Je me rends compte que tu finis par grandir… j'aimerais tant que tu restes encore mon petit garçon…souffla-t-il d'une voix empreinte de regrets.

Stiles surpris par ce revirement, comprit sa soudaine tristesse et lui chuchota :

― Mais, je ne compte pas partir de sitôt… j'ai encore mes études à finir...

Debout, le plus jeune contempla ses doigts qu'il ne cessait de triturer puis, il continua :

― Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'apprécie beaucoup Derek Hale pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas…

― Je sais fiston… c'est juste que…, son père passa une main sur ses cheveux court et reprit, tu m'échappes et cette année, comme je te le disais, on ne peut pas dire que l'on se soit beaucoup parlé... et maintenant, tu me dis être attiré par un homme plus âgé que toi. Attention, je n'ai rien contre lui, surtout qu'il n'est plus coupable de quoique ce soit, ou le fait que ce soit un homme… c'est, juste que tu me manques… mon fils me manque... et bientôt, tu quitteras la maison...

Stiles n'avait jamais vu son père de cette manière et il dut s'avouer que l'année fut assez mouvementée. Entre les recherches pour aider Scott, lui sauver le derrière et l'entrainer… oui, tout cela avait l'éloigné un peu de lui. Il le détailla un instant et, comme autrefois, il s'assit sur ses genoux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

― Je resterais toujours ton fils…

Il prit une pause et lui avoua :

― De toute façon, je te dis ça mais, je ne sais pas si Derek pense comme moi…

Il se releva d'un bond et se planta face à son père qui lui répondit :

― Peut-être devrais-tu directement lui en parler ?

Stiles sursauta en balayant ses mains.

― Je… non… je ne pourrais pas…, bredouilla-t-il incertain, je serais capable de lui dire tout et n'importe quoi sans vraiment savoir ce qui va sortir de ma bouche et surtout, je pense que je vais finir par l'effrayer ou par le faire fuir et puis, rien ne dit qu'il aime les hommes… enfin, moi, pour ce que j'en dis, je n'aime que lui et aucun autre hom…

― Hé ! Stop ! Respires fiston… coupa son père pour le calmer de sa lancée.

Ce dernier sourit parce que son fils venait de lui dire carrément qu'il l'aimait. Stiles était tout simplement amoureux et, en repensant à cet homme, il ne saurait dire s'il serait quelqu'un de bien pour ce dernier. Mais, si Stiles l'avait choisi comme lui avait choisi sa mère, alors, il n'ira pas à l'encontre de ses sentiments.

.

.

Derek avait pesé le pour et le contre sur sa vie concernant la présence de Stiles. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, certes… mais, leur communication n'était pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Bien sûr que l'adolescent parlait beaucoup, voire trop à son goût mais, rien n'indiquait clairement une bonne entente, encore fallait-il qu'ils s'entendent vraiment... chose qu'il douta subitement.

Il était vrai que Derek n'arrangeait jamais les choses avec ses avertissements en lui montrant les crocs ou ses griffes prêts à les enfoncer le long de sa gorge. En secouant la tête, il soupira lourdement en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ses mortels. La drague n'était plus dans ses cordes pourtant, il lui arrivait de se faire accoster par de jolies femmes mais, lui-même n'avait plus fait ce genre de geste…

Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait non loin du plus jeune, son cœur s'affolait et, comme si son cerveau refusait la moindre information, il montrait les crocs…

― Ah ! bien ! La technique de drague... se disait-il à voix haute…

Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il était, lui le nouvel alpha, tombé amoureux d'une pipelette comme il savait tant l'être. En fermant ses paupières, il avait toujours l'image de Stiles imprimé dans sa mémoire. Un corps qui semblait toujours le narguer, des mains qu'il voulait enlacer, des lèvres qu'il aurait voulu faire taire contre les siennes, un visage qui dessinait à la perfection sa jeunesse et son sourire… bon, toujours un sourire crispé et tendu… mais, c'était le sourire Made in Stiles to Derek !

― Oui, il faut que j'arrête de lui montrer mes crocs, maugréa-t-il en croisant ses bras.

Brusquement, sur ses gardes, il aperçut une ombre s'approcher de l'entrée et le cœur battant, il reconnut à l'odeur de celui qu'il désirait faire sien. Le corps subitement chaud, il n'osa faire un pas et, resta figé en haut des escaliers.

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les review et heu désolé pour le retard^^...

* * *

><p><strong>Contre nature<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**Chapitre 2 : confrontation**

Stiles arriva devant chez Derek, le corps tremblant... cela allait de soi… Ce n'était pas n'importe qui… c'est le **_Derek_** qu'il désirait, qu'il aimait… de ce dernier point de vue, il en était certain. Il ne lui restait qu'à le lui avouer. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, déjà qu'il ne draguait pas vraiment. Oui, Stiles les faisait fuir… C'était vraiment loin de sa nature de partir au-devant, surtout que là, il fonçait, à limite, tête baissée et surement pour se faire lyncher… à cette pensée, il déglutit.

Devant la porte, durant presque trente minutes, il jugeait la situation. Comment le lui dire ? Bon, s'il tentait déjà une approche, au moins il en serait ravi. Le souffle court, il avança et recula sa main plusieurs fois en hésitant à cogner sur cette fichue porte qui sembla soudainement le narguer. En fermant les yeux, il prit pour une énième fois une bonne respiration en priant qu'il ne soit pas chez lui.

_Quelle stupide pensée !_

Comment le lui avouer s'il n'était pas chez lui ? Il sauta sur place en bougeant ses bras et allait enfin se décider à frapper lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit devant l'objet de ses désirs…

.

Derek le sentait et, du haut des escaliers, il pouvait flairer l'odeur de la peur qu'il devait donner à cet adolescent. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait à une heure pareil. Entièrement perdu dans ses pensées, il attendit sagement que Stiles frappe ou sonne mais, quant au bout d'un certain temps, rien n'arriva, il finit par se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormir sur le perron. Avec habileté, il descendit les marches en entendant le cœur palpitant du jeune homme. Avait-il peur d'une porte ? Voilà, Stiles venait de l'énerver avant même de le voir, alors, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

« ― Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ? » grogna-t-il.

_Toujours dans la finesse… pensa Derek pour lui-même._

Stiles avait oublié à quel point il était séduisant. Il avait oublié ce regard brillant… il avait oublié ce corps si bien taillé… Tandis que Derek qui le détailla minutieusement, il en était certain, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il le ferait sien de suite et sans discussion…

« ― Je passais par-là » répondit Stiles en tentant de garder son calme malgré la montée de sa température corporelle.

Stiles pénétra tranquillement dans la demeure comme s'il était chez lui et il savait très bien que la réponse n'était pas la plus appropriée, voire du n'importe quoi... Qui irait croire que les gens passent en pleine forêt juste par hasard ? Il n'y avait que lui pour sortir des conneries comme celle-là.

« ― Ah ! parce qu'il t'arrive de gambader au milieu de la nuit et surtout sur mon territoire ? ! » dit gravement Derek en le dévisageant.

« ― Tu te crois chez qui ? Chez Mamie ? » grogna Derek devant son insolence.

Stiles sursauta et se reprit de sa petite frayeur :

« ― Euh… voilà… »

Le jeune Hale s'arrêta devant lui en écoutant les battements de cœur du jeune adolescent subitement s'accélérer et intérieurement il espérait qu'il partage ses sentiments. Ainsi n'aurait-il pas besoin de lui faire la cour ?

Stiles commençait à suer sur place et le regard perçant de son **_non-ami_**, parce qu'il ne l'était pas au fond, parut le sonder des pieds à la tête. A cette réflexion, il perdit un peu de sa confiance et il murmura inconsciemment comme pour lui-même :

« ― C'est vrai… on n'est même pas ami… »

Honteux de se rendre compte qu'il avait surement eu tort d'être venu, il passa une main mal assurée sur sa tête et, en souriant bêtement, il bredouilla tout en prenant la direction de la sortie :

« ― Haha, laisse tomber, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venu… tu sais finalement, on est presque voisin quand on y pense… parce que mine de rien, je ne mets que quelques minutes à venir,… bon, c'est vrai, parce que je cours mais cela reviens au même, non ? Et puis, oui, tu vois, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici et… et… si tu ne dis rien je vais finir par dire que des bêtises… » il se tut quand il entendit un éclat de rire sortir de la gorge du jeune Hale.

Derek rigolait tandis que Stiles déballait des phrases qui n'en finissaient jamais. Il le trouvait toujours aussi fascinant. Stiles était loin de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient. Il était vraiment à part… plus, il parlait et plus, il ne savait pas s'arrêter, sauf quand on le lui disait… mais là, à cet instant, il le fit rire et sans s'en rendre compte, Derek se laissa porter par l'enthousiasme. Jamais personne n'avait réussi cet exploit et il aura fallu trouver cette personne en ce jeune homme qui se mit inévitablement à bouder.

« ― Boude pas ! T'es un comique ! … aieuuuh » Stiles venait de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

« ― Comme si je t'avais fait mal ! » le ton avait soudainement changé et cela coupa Derek dans son délire.

Stiles était sérieux et, pour une fois qu'il entendait le rire de Derek, celui-ci se moquait de lui. Il était habitué à être le centre des moqueries mais venant de lui, il se sentit soudainement blessé :

« ― Je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire avec Scott, on se verra quand… » il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une main vint l'empoigner pour l'attirer à l'intérieur du salon et, difficilement, il vit Derek lui désigner un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce qui avait dû être retouchée. Sans dire un mot, l'ado sourit timidement parce que **_DEREK_** l'invitait chez lui. Oui, enfin, il était dans une des pièces qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jeune Hale s'assit face à lui, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes :

« ― Bon, c'est quoi le sujet de ta visite… et surtout fait court, ne rallonge pas et ne te perd pas dans tes explications sans queue ni tête… » intimida le maitre du lieu.

Stiles se mordilla rageusement les lèvres et, le cœur battant, il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments mais, à la dernière seconde, il se ravisa en demandant :

« ― T'aurais pas du sucre ? »

Le plus jeune rencontra un regard noir et, devant son impatience, il crut bon d'ajouter :

« ― Je manque de glucide… »

Derek se leva et revint deux minutes plus tard en déposant deux carrés de sucre à côté de lui. Stiles le remercia timidement et réfléchissait encore à la manière de lui donner la raison de sa présence. Comment font les gens sérieusement ? Puis, en plantant son regard dans ce du jeune Hale, il parut soudainement s'y perdre. Comment… Derek ferait-il à sa place ? Il grognerait, ça, il en était sûr… mais, après ? Il ne semblait pas être un homme qui s'attache ? pensa-t-il en balayant de son regard la pièce vide de cadre. Ou était-ce juste une idée ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un si mauvais garçon… enfin, quand il le voulait, parce qu'il se souvint bien du coup du volant et il en passait encore…. Bon, il l'avait cherché avec son '' _cousin Miguel_ '' mais, même tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Puis, malgré leur amitié imaginaire car il fallait être réaliste, elle était inexistante et pour cela il sourit béatement…

« ― Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? » entendit-il de la voix grave de Derek en tressaillant.

Stiles qui avait enfin le regard planté dans celui de son ainé, inspira et sembla prêt à se jeter à l'eau :

« ― Bon voilà… je… heu… »

« ― Oui ? » coupa le maitre du lieu qui parut s'impatienter.

« ― En fait… j'aurais… »

Derek se leva un tantinet nerveux et le coupa en montrant de sa main la porte d'entrée :

« ― Il t'a fallu poireauter plus d'une demi-heure devant la porte pour me dire ces quelques mots ! »

Stiles ragea, oui, il avait attendu mais, il avait une bonne raison et puis, Derek n'arrangeait pas les choses. Vu sa carrure imposante et son caractère bien froid et distant, Stiles avait du mal et, ce n'était pas en lui forçant la main qu'il allait y arriver.

« ― Je t'écoute ! Sinon la porte est grande ouverte !» gronda l'ainé en reprenant sa place.

Stiles n'aimait pas du tout son ton rempli de mépris et de moquerie… et puis zut, Derek étant ce qu'il était, un loup plein d'arrogance qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, Stiles se leva et partit en direction de la porte. Il regrettait presque d'être venu juste pour se faire humilier. Au moins, il n'y avait personne, c'était déjà çà. Pendant ce temps, le jeune Hale s'aperçut de sa maladresse et ne savait plus comment le retenir.

_Mince c'est Stiles ! Si tu le veux ! Bouge !_

Or, il ne fit aucun mouvement… il était ainsi. Il laissera les choses se passer parce qu'il avait perdu cette capacité à garder quelqu'un près de lui… il ne savait même plus parler avec gentillesse…

_A quoi ça sert… se dit-il._

Il le regarda s'en aller, sa fierté l'enracinant sur place, il ajouta :

« ― La prochaine fois que l'envie te passe de te promener évite ma porte ! »

C'était la goutte d'eau, Stiles se retourna vivement sur Derek en lui décochant le regard le plus sombre qu'il pouvait –non sans déglutir– et s'il devait mourir sous ses crocs, il espérait que cela se fasse rapidement et il lui hurla :

« ― Tu sais Derek ! » commença-t-il en posant un index sur sa bouche puis sur le torse du loup.

« ― On n'a jamais vraiment été proche et grand bien me fasse ! reprit-il rouge de nervosité, parce que t'avoir dans ma liste serait de la pure bêtise ! T'es même pas capable, ne serait-ce que d'être aimable ou sympa… non ! Toi ! Tu te résumes seulement à grogner et à gueuler comme si on était des moins que rien ! Mais, ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Et si… si…si tu veux m'égorger… attend au moins que je finisse. » finit-il par bredouiller en s'essoufflant.

Ses mains se balancèrent ensuite au gré de ses paroles et il continua sur sa lancée :

« ― Si je suis venu ! C'était au départ pour te dire quelque chose d'important mais, vu comme t'as l'air de t'en foutre totalement, au moins, je vais te le dire et après, oui ! Tu pourras te moquer de moi, comme ça on n'en parle plus… parce que, si je ne te le dis pas, dit-il en inclinant la tête, je sais que j'en mourrais et si je te dis… heu oui... j'en mourrais surement de tes griffes,… haha oui ! Parce que tu vas surement me rire au nez… mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis habitué… donc, c'était pour t'avouer que tu ne m'étais pas indiffèrent… mais,… bon, à la manière dont on se connait parce que,… finalement on n'est même pas am… »

Le cœur palpitant, Derek venait de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux encore ouverts, Stiles n'y crut pas un instant et, en se détachant de lui, il ajouta avec déception :

« ― C'est bon ! T'as bien ri ! Bye ! »

Mais, Derek l'empoigna et l'attira tout contre son torse. Une main sur la tête de l'adolescent, il lui murmura d'une voix qu'il se voulut plus douce :

« ― Non, je ne rigolais pas… »

Derek avait-il donc autant de chance ? Dans ses bras, il tenait la personne qu'il convoitait. Il huma son odeur comme pour la mémoriser à jamais… parce qu'il était destiné à être sien. Tendrement, il l'enlaça en écoutant les battements de cœur de l'ado. Stiles, les paupières closes, n'osait même plus bouger mais, il put lui demander timidement :

« ― Tu… tu veux bien de moi ?... ou… »

Derek le força à le regarder en relevant son visage par le menton :

« ― Je sais que je suis un peu brusque… mais, je suis fait ainsi… et oui, je te veux… » dit-il avec plus de poids.

Le regard brillant de Stiles lui mit du baume au cœur et, en resserrant son étreinte, il ajouta :

« ― Je n'aurais pas fait mieux que toi »

Stiles releva encore plus la tête où un sourire traversa son visage :

« ― C'est vrai ? Parce que tu ne donnais pas l'impression que je t'inter… »

Il se tut quand il sentit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Stiles n'eut aucun doute, à travers ce baiser, il avait la certitude d'être plus fort… mais, surtout que Derek l'aimait… Frissonnant de tout son corps, il laissa échapper un son d'appréciation et, doucement, il passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de ce dernier. Puis, il sentit la chaleur de la main du jeune Hale se poser sur sa nuque et avec joie, il se laissa porter par ce nouveau sentiment.

.

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Merci pour les reviews / Lemon

* * *

><p><strong>Contre nature<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Rêve et réalité**

.

.

Deux jours que Stiles n'avait pas revu Derek… enfin, deux jours qu'il l'évitait et, il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Il tenait à lui mais une chose le troublait, ou du moins le perturbait : Derek ne l'avait pas repris dans ses bras durant cette fameuse soirée. Avait-il eu des regrets ? De plus, ils s'étaient contentés de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux…

Allongé sur son lit, il vit Scott entrer en furie dans sa chambre en lui hurlant : « pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ! ». Stiles s'assit et le cœur battant, pour la première fois, resta muet en prouvant au jeune loup qu'il n'allait pas bien.

«— Qu'est-ce qui passe ? »dit son ami.

Stiles planta son regard presque brillant dans ceux de Scott et mentit en lui disant qu'il était simplement malade. Il avait déjà eu du mal à le dire à son père, alors, Scott… non, il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui. Il replongea dans ses pensées sans faire attention à ce dernier… Derek l'aimait-il ? Ou avait-il rêvé cet instant ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant son ami lui dire :

«— Derek est parti se ressourcer loin de chez lui mais il est revenu ce soir...»

«— Pourquoi ? »demanda Stiles en baissant son regard au sol.

«— Hé ! Tu ne vas pas très bien… tu as oublié quelle époque nous sommes ? »

Le propriétaire de la chambre leva enfin son regard et secoua la tête tant ses pensées s'envolaient auprès du jeune Hale.

«— Ben, c'est la période où sa famille a… »

Stiles se donna une tape sur le front en s'écriant :

«— Que je suis con ! » et partit en saisissant sa veste.

.

.

Derek était mitigé… entre ses nouveaux sentiments qui s'éveillaient en lui pour l'adolescent et de ceux qui lui disait qu'il risquait aussi de le perdre. Comment pourrait-il le protéger ? Lui, loup de son état, souvent traqué par le clan Argent. Malgré la paix, encore fragile avec ces derniers, ils savaient que cette famille n'était pas la seule à exister.

Devant la dernière tombe qu'il avait faite, il s'agenouilla en détaillant les plantes qui avaient poussé tout autour. Il aimait être avec Stiles… en donnant un coup sur la terre molle, il regretta seulement d'avoir su… de savoir que celui qui faisait battre son cœur n'était qu'un simple mortel. Derek connaissait les risques à prendre, en ayant pour compagnon un humain et, lamentablement, il devait s'éloigner de lui pour le protéger…

«— Pardon Stiles… je n'aurais jamais dû… » Il se tut en entendant un battement de cœur s'accélérer et, en se tournant, pris par surprise, il se jeta sur l'ombre qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui.

Stiles qui avait entendu le début de sa phrase, se sentit soudainement trahi et, en sentant le poids de Derek et la main de celui-ci contre son cou, il se retint de tout commentaire.

«— Stiles… » commença le jeune Hale, mal à l'aise de s'être laisser emporter par son instinct animal.

_Quel abruti !_

Il retira rapidement sa main et tenta d'empoigner l'adolescent qui refusa catégoriquement qu'il le touche à nouveau. Stiles qui avait coutume d'ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre ou, pour ne serait-ce que combler le vide, resta silencieux au grand désarroi de Derek.

«— Stiles ! » réitéra le plus âgé.

Pour toute réponse, Derek reçut un regard noir rempli d'éclair. Une couleur dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné un jour voir dans ses prunelles si douce et forte à la fois. L'un en face de l'autre, le vent se leva lentement, soulevant des feuilles mortes au passage. Derek le cœur battant savait qu'il venait de le blesser mais, comment lui expliquer sa peur ?

Stiles aurait dû rester sur l'idée qu'un rêve était toujours accessible tant que la réalité ne venait pas entraver cet état. Les mains serrées en formes de poings, il préféra se taire parce qu'il en avait sur le cœur. Il souhaitait être loin… ou plutôt effacé ce baiser qu'il avait apprécié…

En venant le voir, il voulait lui montrer qu'il partageait sa douleur mais au lieu de cela, c'était Derek qui ne lui témoignait aucune attention. Pourquoi ?...pourquoi aimer une personne rendait les choses encore plus difficiles ?

Derek sentit un fossé s'établir subitement entre eux et, malgré ses doutes, il s'avança vers lui qui, malheureusement, recula à chacun de ses pas. Dans ses veines, une colère sourde parcourut son corps, alors se laissant emporter par son côté loup, il se jeta sur Stiles. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur l'adolescent qui serrait encore de ses dents. Stiles tenta de le repousser en posant ses mains sur le torse du plus âgé mais, ce simple contacte lui fit perdre sa raison.

_Quel est donc ta force ? se demandait le plus jeune. Comment fais-tu pour me blesser en même temps que je puisse continuer à t'aimer ?_

Stiles voulut hurler mais, les lèvres humides et brulantes de Derek se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. L'adolescent était totalement sous son emprise et, en perdition, ses mains empoignèrent le haut du loup le forçant à s'allonger sur lui. Plus rien n'exister tant que Derek était à sa portée. Peu importe les risques, peu importe ce que la douleur pouvait lui infliger, peu importe les obstacles que son cœur subirait, peu importe que la solitude envahisse son quotidien… Stiles préférerait mourir que ne rien ressentir.

Les yeux fermés, sa langue s'enroula tendrement avec celle de Derek. Douce et câline, ce baiser était encore plus sensuel que le dernier. Derek, le souffle court, releva légèrement sa tête pour contempler son jeune ami. Il aimait son regard… un regard franc où le mensonge n'avait pas de place. Toujours tiraillé, son cœur ne désirait que lui et, en continuant son inspection, ses yeux fixèrent ses lèvres roses qui semblèrent attendre un autre baiser. Cependant, il ne fit rien, comme d'habitude au grand désarroi du plus jeune qui se sentait prêt à tout pour être plus proche de lui. Stiles le regarda se lever et, le corps chancelant, il le suivit dans son mouvement.

«— Si tu regrettes ! tonna l'adolescent, il te suffisait simplement que tu me le dises ! Simplement un coup de fil ! Un simple appel pour me dire que j'oublie tout ! »

Il avait dit tout cela les yeux remplis de colère, une colère contre lui-même d'avoir cru un instant qu'un type comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à lui. Mais, quand Derek s'approcha de lui, Stiles ne recula pas. Le jeune Hale l'enlaça et, consciencieusement, il voulut lui dire combien il l'aimait déjà mais, rien ne franchit de sa gorge. Alors, il le garda tout contre lui en écoutant les battements de cœur de l'adolescent.

«— C'est parce que je suis jeune ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix plus timide qui ne dissimulait pas sa peine.

A ces mots, les bras de Derek le resserrèrent encore plus et il lui murmura :

«— Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit… »

Stiles n'en crut pas ses oreilles et se détacha subitement de Derek.

«— Tu me prends vraiment pour une simple chose fragile à protéger ! Je te signale que J'AI passé l'année entre un jeune loup et toi ! dit-il en le pointant du doigt, alors, ne t'avises surtout pas à croire que je serais incapable à me défendre !... Bon… j'admets, que des fois,… je panique mais, justement ! C'est dans ces moment-là que je réagis le mieux et, toi ! Toi ! Je t'interdis de voir en moi un faible ! »

Derek qui l'écouta attentivement, sembla retrouver toute sa raison.

_Pourquoi me faire du souci… après tout je pense que c'est les autres qui devront s'en faire… sacré Stiles…_

Il entendait les battements de ce dernier se calmer doucement et, en le fixant il lui demanda tout de même :

«— Cela ne t'arrive pas d'avoir peur ? »

«— Derek ! T'es un loup ! s'écria le plus jeune, un putain de loup qui sait ce qu'il veut et là, tu vas me faire croire que, parce que je t'aime que, tu as peur pour moi ? Ça me flatte… non, vraiment, ça me touche… dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, mais, ce qui me toucherais le plus, c'est que tu me vois comme ton égale… bon, O-kay, pas forcément de même force,… mais, bon, tu vois… »

Stiles s'arrêta en apercevant les yeux brillant du plus âgé qui posa seulement ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier en lui demandant :

«— Tu m'aimes ? »

Les joues subitement rouge, l'adolescent roula des yeux et, timidement, comme si le reste n'avait même plus eu d'importance, il bafouilla :

« — Oui, je t'aime… j'ai cru que tu l'avais compris… »

Derek n'avait plus qu'une seule envie et, dans le regard de Stiles, il vit cette lueur de désir s'enflammer. Sans hésitation, il lui prit la main et entra chez lui. Il l'emmena dans la pièce accolé au salon qui était sa chambre. Le cœur battant, il embrassa tendrement le plus jeune qui s'enivra de son baiser.

Stiles en avait autant envie que lui, alors sans gêne, il sauta sur Derek en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'ainé le porta jusqu'au lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Le plus jeune sentait le souffle rauque de celui-ci contre lui et, sous l'effervescence de toutes ses émotions nouvelles, il se laissa guider par son instinct.

Derek, allongé sur le jeune homme qui resta les jambes autour de lui, le contempla quelques secondes et le regard encore plus étincelant, il enleva le haut de son vis-à-vis puis le sien. De sa main droite, il glissa ses doigts sur le torse pour découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps, si jeune et si apetissant… Sous ses caresses, la peau de son jeune amant frémit puis, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion. Il entendait la respiration de Stiles se saccader… lui prouvant qu'il était celui qui le mettait dans cet état. En jetant un regard en biais, il admira les traits de plaisir qui s'affichait sur son visage.

De ses mains possessives, Derek les passa avec douceur sur le dos de Stiles pour le redresser et ce dernier se cambra, en basculant sa tête en arrière, pour qu'il baise avec avidité son cou joliment offert. Le jeune Hale sentait les mains de son amant parcourir audacieusement le haut de son fessier avant de lui empoigner fermement les fesses.

Haletant, ils sentirent la virilité de leur vis-à-vis et, de leurs mouvements de bassin, ils gémirent de cette sensation. Derek releva légèrement le buste tout en l'embrassant et pressa encore davantage son bas-ventre, tirant un râle de la gorge de Stiles. Ce dernier n'en pouvant plus, lui murmura qu'il le voulait en lui. Très vite, les pantalons traversèrent la pièce pour se retrouver nus l'un sur l'autre.

Ils se contemplèrent, essoufflés, durant quelques secondes où, dans leurs regards, le désir ardent se lisait aussi qu'un livre.

Derek déposa ses lèvres humides sur le torse du plus jeune en passant une main sous ses fesses pour mieux le ressentir tout contre lui. Stiles, les yeux mi-clos, appréciait en gémissant ses baisers brulants sur sa peau nue et, avec douceur, la langue de son amant lui caressait le mamelon, le poussant à gémir encore plus fort. De ces gestes langoureux, Stiles effleurait la peau du plus âgé en palpant ses muscles contractés sous ses mains chaudes et inexpérimentées.

Emporté par cette chaleur enivrante, Derek avait du mal à contrôler son côté sauvage et, les yeux étincelant de son regard bleu électrique, il fixa, le souffle coupé, son jeune amant. Ce dernier qui croisa ses prunelles brillantes encadra le visage du jeune Hale et, à travers la respiration irrégulière de ce dernier, il lui sourit en lui montrant qu'il était prêt à s'unir avec lui.

Tremblant de frissons, Stiles se laissa se rouler sur le ventre et, des mains fermes vinrent relever ses hanches présentant ainsi son anneau de chair à son amant qui le lécha avec délice. Le plus jeune, pantelant, sentait la langue humide de son loup passer sur ses glandes avec douceur et, de ses tendres attentions inattendues, des sons à la fois rauques et entrecoupés franchirent de sa bouche. Au plaisir de l'entendre, ces bruits de gémissement firent grogner Derek qui le prépara tout en continuant sa torture avec ses lèvres chaudes et sa langue mouillée.

Tout en effectuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'intimité de son jeune amant, le jeune Hale lécha le long du dos de Stiles qui se cambra encore plus et, sous ce geste, ce dernier sentait davantage les mouvements des doigts du loup le poussant à héler des bruits envoutant.

— Dé… Dérek ! s'écria Stiles d'une voix complétement suppliante.

Le jeune Hale le fit rouler sur le dos et, en le contemplant, le buste relevé, Derek dont le regard était encore plus brillant et plus excité, inclina sa tête pour embrasser son amant qui se tordait d'envie entre ses respirations saccadées et ses mains tremblotantes. Stiles, le regard hagard, se sentait désirable,… Derek le rendait désirable… Le plus jeune qui frissonnait de part en part, l'intima de ses mains à le prendre maintenant et, avec toute sa douceur, le loup le pénétra en grognant de plaisir puis, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour laisser son jeune amant s'habituer à sa présence.

Stiles, après cette intrusion douloureuse, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et, en commençant à bouger, il lâcha un son plus rauque de plaisir. Derek qui mordait doucement la peau marquante de Stiles, releva son buste et donna un premier coup de bassin qui transmit un frisson inconnu le long du dos de son jeune amant. De sa gorge, ce dernier déglutit en hélant des gémissements d'excitation qui fit perdre à Derek toute maitrise.

Perdu dans cet excès de plaisir, le loup porta des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et, en écoutant le mélange des gémissements rauques aux battements de cœur de son jeune amant, Derek sut qu'il ne tarderait pas à rendre les armes. Les mains bien ancrées sur les hanches de Stiles, il les glissa encore plus bas, forçant les fesses de celui-ci à se relever un peu plus haut.

Le regard noisette du plus jeune se planta dans le bleu électrique de son amant. Une fine couche de sueur sur le corps musclé de Derek lui renvoyait une image, ô combien sensuelle et excitante… qui ne devrait jamais être vue par qui conque que lui. Les mains de son amant lui brulaient la peau et, les mouvements brusques et agréables qu'il lui faisait subir le rendirent fébrile et réceptif.

Derek, proche de la rupture, bascula la tête en arrière pendant que Stiles qui ne se gêna pas à hurler de plaisir, écarta les bras en signe de total perdition et, ensemble, ils sentirent cette explosion de chaleur ardente quitter leurs reins pour les faire jouir à l'unisson. Haletant, le loup s'écroula sur le torse de son amant et d'une main, il lui caressa la peau transpirante de ce dernier. Ils se remettaient lentement de leur extase puis, le sourire affiché sur leur visage, ils s'échangèrent un regard rempli d'amour.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles se lova tout contre son loup et l'embrassa avec douceur avant de relever la tête. Il était bien avec lui et, cet acte, aussi fusionnel que bestial, lui prouvait qu'ils étaient faits pour l'autre. Comme Derek planta son regard sur les siens, Stiles, le sourire aux coins des lèvres sembla prêt pour un autre round… Le loup, heureux et ravi, attira ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs corps tremblèrent une nouvelles fois sous leurs caresses…

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

**Anath**

**.**ஐ**.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Série:** Teen wolf

**Pairing:** Derek / Stiles

Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong>

Après avoir prêté un tee-shirt à Derek, Stiles se mit à rêvasser du loup-garou. Se permettra-t-il de voir qu'au-delà de ses imaginations, une étrange attirance se profilait ?

**Spoiler saison 1.**

* * *

><p>Merci pour les review et encore désolée pour ce long, long retard... j'avais un peu perdu le fil mais, en relisant et après quelques recherche pour ne pas trop sortir de leur monde, voilà ce que ça donne... ( note en bas de page )<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Contre nature<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**Chapitre 4 : Scott**

**.**

Scott n'était pas bien depuis quelques jours. Stiles lui manquait et, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami s'éloignait de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il le voyait et, au fond de lui, une douleur le poignardait lentement. La veille, quand il lui reprochait de ne plus répondre au téléphone, Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. Son désinterêt le blessa tant qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence :tristement, il lui manquait.

A une époque, ils étaient inséparables et encore plus proches depuis qu'il avait été mordu : alors pourquoi n'était-il plus à ses côtés ? Même Allison perdait de la saveur à ses yeux. Il avait besoin de la présence de son ami ! Assis au bord du lit de Stiles, il patienta toute la nuit en fixant le vide dont la pièce parut lourde de secret.

Scott revoyait encore Stiles en train de l'épauler durant toute l'année et, en se mordant les lèvres, il se traita d'imbécile. Comment n'avait-il pas vu qu'il lui était devenu indispensable ? Comment n'avait-il pas senti que leur amitié se dégradait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ? La tête entre ses mains, il réalisa que son meilleur ami était bien plus qu'un simple _ami_… mais, il ne voulait pas mettre de nom dessus car, cela l'effrayait.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Stiles et fixa le plafond d'où le reflet des ombres exterieures jouaient entre elles. Hier, il avait besoin de se confier et au lieu de ça, Stiles était parti comme une furie sans rien lui dire. Avait-il des problèmes ? Il avait quitté Allison parce que Stiles ne venait plus l'importuner comme autrefois et, le cœur serré, il regrettait de l'avoir si souvent ignoré.

Scott ne cessait de se tourmenter l'esprit, à la recherche de réponse dont il avait du mal à trouver. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui. Il ne pouvait admettre que Stiles ait d'autres amis que lui car, malgré toutes ses épreuves, ce dernier avait tenu bon avec son caractère de tête de mules. Oui, Stiles était sa source pour garder un pied-à-terre dans ce nouveau monde qu'il dut apprendre à vivre. Un monde où la réalité était tout autre : les guerres silencieuses et dissimulées aux regards des mortels. Un monde où il avait besoin de son meilleur ami.

Il roula sur le côté et, son regard s'attarda sur un tee-shirt rayé qu'il saisit rapidement. Le regard clos, il empoigna durement le bout de tissu en reconnaissant l'odeur… le parfum de son mentor : Derek !

« Non !... non… » se dit-il en son for intérieur.

Derek n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt à son ami mais, il tenait entre ses mains soudainement tremblotantes une preuve irréfutable. Le corps tremblant, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il sentait son cœur se comprimer douloureusement et, la gorge subitement nouée, il pensa qu'il avait tort et qu'il ne devait pas se hâter dans ses conclusion. Très vite, il courut jusqu'à perdre haleine jusque chez Derek.

« Non, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner… pas pour lui… Stiles… » se convainquait à se dire Scott à travers son regard flou.

Pourquoi diable avait-il si peur de le perdre ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Stiles manquait terriblement à son cœur ? Arrivé non loin de la maison du jeune Hale, il s'arrêta pour reprendre un souffle régulier. Les mains sur les genoux et, cambré, il respira avec beaucoup de difficulté parce qu'il avait un doute… une crainte que son amitié venait infailliblement d'être balayé par la seule personne qu'il n'appréciait pas énormément : Derek.

.

Derek contemplait son jeune amant nu à ses côtés. La respiration douce de ce dernier le rassura et, dans un élan d'affection, il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres endormies du jeune homme. Le cœur palpitant, il sourit devant l'image que lui renvoyait Stiles. Il le surprendra toujours. Il avait une force de caractère qui le subjuguait et un tempérament dont le feu semblait raviver sans cesse ses yeux noisette.

Il n'eut plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments tout comme les siens. Stiles s'était offert à lui et, le corps encore empreint de tous leurs ardents ébats, il était comblé et, surtout, il était heureux. Il était tellement concentré sur le visage d'ange à ses côtés qu'il n'entendit pas une présence derrière une fenêtre.

.

Scott crut mourir sur place. Stiles et Derek dans le même lit ! Immobile, seul le souffle du vent parut partager sa peine et, cette soudaine peur de l'avoir perdu, le mit dans un état de transe. Il sentit une étrange sensation d'avoir été trahi, trahi par son meilleur ami, trahi par son mentor, trahi… par la terre entière ! Stiles ne pouvait pas être avec Derek ! Stiles devait n'être qu'à lui !

« Mon dieu ! J'ai… j'aime Stiles ! » réalisa Scott devant tout le fouillis de ses sentiments qui affluaient dans sa mémoire. Le corps chancelant, il recula en apercevant Derek qui embrassait Stiles. Une main sur la bouche, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et, en se jugeant assez loin, il tomba à genoux. Le regard subitement humide, il empoigna durement la terre entre ses mains. Des picotements violents s'empara de son torse et, d'une grande souffrance, il comprit l'importance de Stiles...

Un gémissement de colère franchit de sa gorge et, en donnant un coup brutal au sol terreux, il se maudit de n'avoir rien vu venir ! Non, Stiles ne pouvait lui faire ça ! Il était son ami !

« Mon ami… » Douloureusement, un sanglot le coupa dans ses pensées… « Un ami que… j'aime… » Une peine inimaginable lui comprima la poitrine et, la gorge si serrée, il ne put émettre le moindre son. Mais, qui était-il pour décider de la vie sentimentale de son ami ? Des larmes tombèrent si rapidement sur la terre, qu'il se sentit étouffer par ses propres pleurs et cette souffrance qui lui saisit le corps, lui fit si mal que jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister. Elle était si lourde à supporter qu'il aurait voulu s'arracher le coeur, effacer cette image de sa mémoire...

Silencieux, il aperçut deux chaussures s'arrêter devant lui et, le cœur brisé, il releva son visage sur Derek qui le regardait sans comprendre son comportement.

« ― Comment as-tu pu me le voler ! s'écria Scott en se jetant violemment sur l'alpha.

Le jeune Hale, en comprenant enfin sa réaction, l'empoigna facilement et, de son regard bleu électrique, il lui répondit :

― Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! Stiles est venu de son plein gré !

― C'est mon ami ! Mon meilleur ami ! Et toi ! Toi, tu… Putain Derek ! finit-il en sanglotant de tristesse… j'ai été nul avec lui…

Le souffle saccadé, Scott dévisagea Derek un instant avant de reprendre plus calmement :

― Il me manque… et tu m'as pris ce qui m'est le plus cher…

Scott avait toujours été lamentable pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait mais, là, il savait que tout ce qui le rapprochait de Stiles était son amour inavoué.

― Je l'aime, souffla-t-il devant le regard décomposé de Derek.

Un silence lourd sembla prendre place autour d'eux. Le jeune hale n'aurait jamais cru que Scott puisse un jour l'aimait de cette manière et, en écoutant les battements de cœur du plus jeune, il comprit qu'il lui disait la vérité mais, lui aussi, il aimait Stiles…

― Il est mineur ! s'écria soudainement Scott de colère contre son ainé, comment as-tu pu…

Le jeune loup était tout simplement jaloux de l'attention que donnait son meilleur ami à Derek et, en l'apercevant sur le perron, il hurla au jeune Hale :

― Tu as bien baisé avec lui ! C'était comment ? Un petit gamin dans ton lit t'as rendu plus fort !

Derek ne supportait plus ses paroles… il aimait Stiles de tout son cœur et ce n'était pas au jeune loup de lui dire qui il devait voir :

― En quoi que je le baise te regarde-t-il ! s'emporta froidement l'ainé, tu veux que je te dise que c'est un gamin baisable ! Que je…»

Il se tut en entendant une brindille craquer derrière lui et, le cœur affolé, il distingua Stiles qui porta une main sur la bouche. Figé par cette vision de lamentation, il ne put que voir son jeune amant partir en courant.

.

« Que j'ai été con ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser manipuler ? Je le déteste ! Quel connard ! Et dire que j'ai couché avec lui ! Putain de merde ! J'ai… je me suis donné à lui ! Je me suis entièrement dévoilé pour… pour quoi ! Je te hais Derek ! Je te déteste ! » pensa Stiles qui ne voyait plus rien tant ses larmes lui couvraient les yeux.

Il traversa la forêt, le cœur battant à tout rompre et, brisé par ces mots, ses larmes de peines se laisser emporter par le souffle du vent. Une larme pour chacun de ses moments qu'il avait passé avec Derek… une illusion d'avoir cru un instant que ce dernier pouvait réellement l'aimer… Mon dieu comme cela était injuste ! Comme cela lui faisait si mal ! Jamais pareil douleur ne l'avait autant ébranlé !

Il était tellement absorbé par les derniers mots de son soi-disant amant qu'il n'entendit pas le crissement de pneu et des cris qui lui hurlèrent dessus puis, ce fut le noir complet… une obscurité d'où certaines paroles lui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles.

.

Affolé, Derek n'arriva pas à temps et, le corps tremblant, il vit Stiles se faire renverser. Son cœur venait d'être poignardé et, un déchirement sortit de sa gorge. Rapidement, il prit la masse inerte entre ses bras. Le pouls de Stiles ralentissait et, le regard humide, il cria :

«― Non, Stiles… ne me laisses pas ! Ne t'en vas pas… tiens bon, mon amour… je t'aime, je… reste avec moi… »

Scott, le cœur palpitant, s'en voulut d'avoir si stupidement agi par jalousie. Il avait vu le regard de peine de son meilleur ami et, cette douleur qui s'était peint dans ses prunelles lui prouva combien Stiles aimait Derek.

« ― Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas… je voulais juste… juste que Stiles me… me revienne…» dit-il en pleurant à côté de Derek mais, ce dernier, la rage au ventre, lui renvoya un regard lourd de conséquences :

« ― Va-t'en ! Hors de ma vue ! Tu as… va-t'en ! Laisse-moi ! Ou je vais te...»

S'il pouvait tuer Scott de ses mains, Derek l'aurait déjà fait mais, de leur loi, toutes blessures affligées à un loup-garou bêta se répercutaient sur lui-même… (1)

Désarmé et blessé, Scott s'écarta d'eux pour les laisser seuls et appela les urgences…

.

Perdu entre deux mondes, Stiles, plongé dans un noir absolu, entendait la voix lointaine de Derek qui lui poignarda le cœur. Il y ressentit toute une peine qui le déchirait, que s'il aurait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il lui aurait fait savoir. Peu lui importait, Stiles l'aimait et, en se sentant partir, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il écouta péniblement le hurlement de son amant… un cri dévastateur, un cri rempli de tristesse et de solitude… un cri où son amour pour lui était inscrit comme une marque au fer rouge sur son âme…

Emporté par un flot subitement opalin, il distingua assez loin de lui une ombre qui s'approcha de lui. Un homme dont le temps ne sembla pas prendre sur lui se posta devant lui et lui murmura :

« ― L'aimes-tu mon enfant ?

Stiles avait peur mais, dans son triste état, le mensonge ne servirait à rien… alors, il hocha seulement de la tête.

― Dans ce cas, je lui accorde l'épreuve du compagnon »

**.**

**hé hé alors ?**

**Si ça vous a plu cette suite, n'hésitez pas à reviewer… je sais, je traine pour cette fic mais qui sais…**

**Anath63**

* * *

><p><strong>1 : <strong>Véridique, je l'ai lu... oui, je fais quelque recherche car je ne connais pas trop le monde des loup-garou et, finalement, je suis pas déçu d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux.

**Note :** voilà ce que j'ai trouvé en fouillant un peu le net d'où j'ai pu trouver cette suite qui me manquait tant pour la continuer

La malédiction de la transformation doit en général son maléfice au fait d'avoir défié ou détruit un _**sorcier puissant.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Série:** Teen wolf

**Pairing:** Derek / Stiles

Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Merci pour les review et de m'avoir suivi ! J'espère que cette vous plaira comme elle m'a plu !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Contre nature<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**Chapitre 5 & fin : Coeur d'âme**

**.**

Plus rien n'avait de valeur à ses yeux que le jeune adolescent qu'il regardait,… plus rien ne comptait tout autour de lui… Scott pouvait hurler autant qu'il le souhaitait, Derek ne voyait que le corps inerte de Stiles… L'ambulancier pouvait tenter de le repousser, il restait figé devant sa contemplation… Le conducteur pouvait s'excuser avec calme,… il ne les apercevait plus… Il était seul avec son jeune amant… Dans une obscurité qui reflétait son chagrin, pour lui, le temps n'avait plus sa place… le monde venait de s'arrêter à la seconde où Stiles percuta la voiture…

Dans cette pénombre, engendrée par son malheur, il entendit :

**_Pam-pam… une palpitation…de Stiles_** Le jeune Hale maintenait une main sur le cœur du seul homme de sa vie…

Au milieu de la forêt, Derek, à genoux, tenait entre ses bras son jeune amant. Le cœur totalement brisé, il pouvait à peine entendre son souffle de vie,… à peine écouter ses battements,… à peine sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne… Derek contemplait de son regard dénué d'étincelle le visage de Stiles. Le corps tremblant, il ne voulait pas céder. Les larmes bloquées au bord des yeux, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Les lèvres tremblotantes, il ne voulait pas le perdre… S'il acceptait tout ça alors,… cela signifierait qu'il acceptait qu'il s'en aille… Or, il ne le pouvait pas !

**_Pam-pam… une seconde palpitation…_** Derek posa une main sur ses lèvres mais, lasse, elle retomba à ses côtés…

Invisible aux regards de tous, cette blessure était la plus mortelle qu'il puisse exister. Pas de sang, pas d'entaille, juste cette terrible douleur qui s'emparait affreusement de son corps,… poignardant lentement toute son âme… Une émotion si destructrice que Derek la ressentait avec violence et, en relevant son visage au ciel, il ouvrit sa bouche en grand… laissant ainsi s'exprimer toute sa colère.

Un cri si désespéré que le vent parut l'envelopper dans ses airs,… un hurlement déchiré que la brise colporterait pour propager sa douleur à tous ses congénères… Un simple appel à l'aide ! Un appel à tous ceux qui croyaient encore en l'âme sœur ! Un appel pour que son Stiles ne quitte pas ce monde ! Le regard toujours fermé, par la force de sa peine, où ses larmes ne purent que se libérer, Derek ramena son visage en direction de son jeune amant.

**_Pam-pam… une troisième palpitation_**_…_ L'alpha éprouva subitement cette douloureuse solitude l'envahir…

La vision du corps disloqué était tellement trop lourde à supporter qu'un rictus de peine se forma sur ses lèvres sèches… Cette terrible sensation était si bouleversante à ressentir que sa poitrine continuait à s'enserrer… Cela lui était difficile à croire quand, quelques plusieurs minutes avant, il déposait encore des baisers sur la peau nu de son homme…

_Non, impossible ! pensa-t-il en secouant agressivement la tête, Derek ne l'admettait pas…_

Le silence presque mortuaire régnait autour de ces deux jeunes hommes et, devant les lamentations du jeune Hale qui, durant quelques secondes éternelles, parut silencieusement prier n'importe quel dieu.

**_Pam-pam… une quatrième palpitation…_** L'homme aux regards rouge flamboyant entendit enfin une réponse à son cri et, tel un écho provenant des fonds des âges, elle s'insinua en lui comme un venin puis, de tout son poids, il s'écroula sur le corps de son jeune amant.

….

.

Dans un voile opalin et cotonneux, un homme dont l'âge ne pouvait être défini se trouvait face à lui. Derek, le cœur battant, reconnut cet homme dont la famille Hale avait toujours eu un doute sur son existence :

_Aytan, l'illustre sorcier qui déclencha la malédiction des loup-garous mais, il était aussi connu par sa bonté de croire qu'en certains loup-garous, que ces derniers pouvaient détenir un amour indescriptif et sincère pour un humain._

— Derek Hale, commença Aytan, dernier descendant de la famille Hale, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

L'alpha le scruta et, rien dans les traits de ce dernier, ne montrait la moindre méfiance à son égard.

— Nous avons entendu ton appel…

— Nous ? coupa Derek en roulant de ses yeux encore humides.

Aytan balaya les alentours de sa main droite en l'invitant à regarder les visages qui apparurent progressivement sur tout l'horizon.

— Ils sont tes ascendants,… reprit-il d'une voix mélodieuse et calme, ils sont tes frères,… ils sont de ta race…

Le sorcier se permit un temps de pause puis, en posant une main docile sur l'épaule de Derek, il se décala sur le côté en lui murmurant :

— il existe pour certains alphas dont le cœur est pur, d'être autorisé à subir l'épreuve du compagnon…

Tout en l'écoutant, il aperçut Stiles étendu sur un autel en pierre marbrée argentée. Le corps chancelant, il courut jusqu'à lui et, une main sur la bouche, ce dernier n'avait aucune blessure et ses yeux noisette fixaient les siens. Derek sourit en lui chuchotant « mon cœur… tu es là… »

— Derek Hale ! intima Aytan en le forçant à le regarder, votre épreuve consiste à le poignarder en plein cœur, dit-il en passant une main devant le visage du jeune Stilinsky dont l'état redevint, à identique, à celui qu'il venait d'abandonner dans la forêt, pour qu'il cesse de souffrir…

L'interpellé le dévisagea avec effroi puis, en déposant son regard sur Stiles qui se mit à gémir de douleur, le sorcier lui tendit la dague.

— Je… ne peux… pas… faire ça… bredouilla-t-il en fixant la lame qui étincelait de mille lumières.

— Elle porte le nom de « **_cor animae _**» qui signifie '' **_cœur de l'âme_** ''… reprit-il en relevant le visage du jeune Hale dans sa direction, pour que tu comprennes, _elle a été forgée par un homme de ton espèce, le second à vrai dire, un homme qui était éperdument épris d'une humaine et, en la perdant,_ _il la créa en baignant la lame de mon sang et du sien… tout cela pour qu'aucun des siens ne vive jamais la douleur de la séparation de sa ou son compagnon… Son âme, bien que loup-garou, était entièrement pur et, il ne dissimulait aucune haine envers les humains. De son amour naquit « Cor animae »… elle est la balance de ton âme… de son âme, finit-il par dire en posant ses yeux gris sur Stiles._

— Je,… ne put seulement émettre Derek tant il ne saisissait pas le sens de cet acte.

— En la plantant, seule _Cor animae_ pourra juger si tu mérites qu'il survive…

Sur ces mots, le jeune Hale prit la dague entre ses doigts de la main droite pendant qu'Aytan s'éloignait de lui. Un silence sembla subitement prendre possession de cet endroit intemporel puis, il sentit tous les regards de ses aïeux se poser sur lui. Immobile devant Stiles, la gorge nouée, il ne se voyait pas infliger un tel coup… Le corps tremblant comme jamais, il entendait les plaintes de son jeune amant qui lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas… Il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait préféré lui offrir le sien pour qu'il vive… parce que vivre indéfiniment sans lui n'aurait plus aucun sens. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il se demandait comment achever sa souffrance qui finit par faire hurler Stiles.

— De… rek, souffla péniblement le jeune Stilinsky dont le regard brillant lui montrait l'importance de son amour.

Il ne souhaitait plus le voir souffrir et, en caressant du bout des doigts les lèvres de son amant, il inclina sa tête vers son oreille en lui murmurant :

— Peu importe le temps que j'ai passé avec toi,… dit-il en échappant un sanglot,… les quelques heures passées en ta présence en valaient la peine,… peu importe… la souffrance que… cela me fait subir,… continua-t-il en sanglotant fortement,… c'est en la ressentant que je … sais que… je vis… peu importe… tout cela, dit-il en étouffant ses prochains cris de sanglots,… si tout était… à refaire,… je le referais,… ne serait-ce que,… pour t'entendre… me hurler dessus… me dire… combien tu… m'aimes….

Le front sur le torse de son jeune amant, Derek, au rythme de ses pleurs, serra des dents. Puis, le regard déterminé, il lut dans celui de Stiles un dernier « Je t'aime, mon amour… » et, avec rage, il releva la lame pour la planter fermement dans le cœur de son amant… tout en hurlant entre ses hoquets :

— j'ai eu la chance !… de t'avoir trouvé !… je t'aime !

Immédiatement après ce coup, Derek retira la lame pour la planter dans le sien… Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une seconde… une minute… autant dire une éternité… où, ensemble, ils se remémorèrent leurs quelques mots :

**«— Tu m'aimes ? » avait demandé Derek à Stiles.**

**« — Oui, je t'aime… j'ai cru que tu l'avais compris… » lui avait-il soufflé les joues empourprés…**

**_Pam-pam… une dernière palpitation…_**Derek sourit parce qu'il était aimé et, surtout, il avait eu le droit de rencontrer son jeune compagnon : Stiles Stilinsky. Un adolescent qui lui avait volé le cœur… un jeune homme qui lui avait montré que malgré son caractère bien trempé, il avait su trouver sa place au sein du monde des loup-garous.

.

.

'' _… de ton amour pour cet humain je vous donne une seconde chance… Ton sang versé sur le sien est un acte d'offrande… de ce geste, tel un pacte, tu lui permets de vivre… Alors, moi, Cor animae, je vous offre un cœur pour deux… il bat à l'unisson, il est à l'image de votre amour éternel… mais, sache que si l'un meurt… l'autre le suivra à son tour… Il est à toi de comprendre qu'à travers tout cela, tu fais partie de ce qui révèle avec fierté notre race… à ton réveil, veilles et écoutes les voix de tes aïeux…_''

.

**_Pam-pam…_** Derek sursauta et, la main sur le cœur qui battait avec frénésie, il balaya sa chambre d'un regard troublé et bien ouvert puis, dans le silence de la pièce, il entendit :

— Hum,… mon amour,… je crois qu'on a frappé à la porte…

Les yeux brillants, scotchés sur le corps de Stiles et le souffle coupé, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Rêvait-il ? Etait-il au paradis ? Peu importait puisqu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son jeune amant " Il est en vie !". Il déglutit difficilement tant sa gorge était encore nouée et, en posant enfin une main timide sur l'épaule du jeune Stilinsky, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, les paupières closes :

— Mon amour ?… souffla-t-il comme s'il attendait qu'il aille voir qui venait à cette heure.

Terrifié ? Heureux ? Le jeune Hale ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Alors, il déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue chaude de son jeune compagnon et, en enfilant un peignoir, il ouvrit la porte. Le visage soudainement fermé, il aperçut Scott qui recula jusqu'en bas des escaliers de son perron.

— Derek,… bafouilla le jeune Mc Call, écoute,… j'ai eu tort,… et…

Il se tut en croisant le regard noir et interrogateur de son ainé :

— Derek, reprit-il, j'étais là… quand tu l'as… poignardé…

— Je croyais que…

— _Aytan_ m'a expliqué que les esprits des ancêtres et des nouveaux aux âmes pures, mort ou vif, étaient conviés à ce rituel… et,… tout le monde s'en rappellera… sauf Stiles, dit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté tant il avait eu honte de son comportement,… nous sommes revenu quelques minutes avant l'accident… et… j'ai écouté ce que tu lui as dit,… et, j'ai pris… conscience à quel point… vous êtes très attachés l'un à l'autre… finit-il par dire en s'excusant une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.

Le jeune Hale le regarda partir sans rien lui répondre car, nul besoin d'en avoir quand, finalement tout était clair. Ce fut les yeux fermés qu'il prit une grande bouffée d'air lorsque des voix parvinrent à ses oreilles en lui souhaitant un nouveau départ avec Stiles. Le regard subitement planté sur le ciel, il sourit en remerciant _Cor animae_ et _Aytan_…

.

Derek s'allongea très vite contre le corps nu de son jeune amant en lui murmurant combien il l'aimait. Ce dernier roula en posant une main sur la nuque de son ainé.

— Je t'aime… très fort… dit-il en déposant ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de Derek qui gémit en passant ses mains dans le dos de son jeune amant.

Le jeune Hale écoutait avec plaisir la respiration soudainement entrecoupé de Stiles,… et, en le contemplant avec plus d'attention, il posa une main sur l'emplacement du cœur de celui-ci en lui chuchotant :

— Nous ne faisons qu'un…

Stiles qui le trouvait plus charmant que tôt dans la soirée, se jeta avidement sur Derek en lui répondant :

— Il ne bat que pour toi,…

Le jeune Hale l'étreignit de tout son amour puis, l'adolescent recula son visage rosi en lui soufflant : « fais-moi l'amour… » Sur quoi, Derek, heureux étendit son corps sur le sien et, d'une main, il caressa lentement la peau de son vis-à-vis qui frémissait en hélant des sons exquis. De simples gestes qui paraissaient anodins à force de les répéter mais, au bout du compte, le jeune Hale les savourait encore plus car, chaque seconde en sa présence, était le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ait donné… mais, surtout, Stiles était sa plus belle aventure…

**.**

**Alors ?**

**Fin !**

**Anath63**

**.**

Cor anime et Aytan : pure invention / le nom Aytan appartient à l'une de mes fictions originales.

.


End file.
